hazbinhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Niffty
Niffty is a cleaner/cook for the Happy Hotel, and is a main character in the Hazbin Hotel series. Personality Niffty’s personality is hyper and spontaneous, as well as being quick on her feet. She's easily entertained, and excitable. She goes absolutely insane when there is a mess yet she is grosser than she seems. Appearance Niffty is a one-eyed demon, akin to a cyclops, with her eye being made up of a hot pink sclera and yellow iris. She also has short yet fluffy pink hair with a yellow undertone. Her teeth are sharp and yellow, and she has pink cheeks. Her attire is themed after the 50s, as she wears a pink scarf with yellow polka dots, a white shirt with pink dots (which appear to have a slight dripping design) along with a pink skirt with a poodle design and yellow dots that also appear to have a dripping design like her shirt. She also has small limbs of dark pink coloration. Relationships Alastor Alastor and Niffty are acquainted with each other, as shown in the pilot. When asked if Alastor and Niffty knew each other before the hotel and what relationship they have, Vivziepop said that she can't really get into it a lot. Husk Husk is Niffty's friend and coworker at the Happy Hotel. Husk is very patient with Niffty and they do get along with each other. Angel Dust Although they haven't had much interaction so far, Niffty becomes acquainted with Angel in the Pilot, already considering him one of her new friends. She also thinks he is a woman, due to his somewhat feminine appearance. Quotes *''"Niffty Shwifty Ya'll"'' - (Niffty in HAZBIN HOTEL Animation Cleanup Pt. 8 Ft. Michelle Marie, Kellen Goff, Edward Bosco, Micheal Kovach) *''"Hi, I'm Niffty! It's nice to meet you! It's been a while since I've made new friends!"'' (Niffty introducing herself to Angel Dust, Vaggie, and Charlie in That's Entertainment) Trivia * On Cleanup Artist Ashley Nichols YouTube channel on her HAZBIN HOTEL Animation Cleanup Pt. 8 Ft. Michelle Marie, Kellen Goff, Edward Bosco, Michael Kovach live stream, Michelle Marie (Niffty's voice actress) was speaking Japanese in Niffty's voice as a voice request from a fan. **According to Vivziepop in her VIVZIE STREEM- Let's Get it Started-#2 live-stream, she can canonically speak Japanese. * Niffty would read and write fan-fiction, including real-life fan-fiction. * She was supposed to appear in Zoophobia's "Angels and Demons" arc. * She, Vaggie, and Alastor are neat freaks. * In her Vivzie Streem #5 live stream, Vivziepop mentioned that she describes Niffty as like Charlie from Always Sunny. * She's not easily fazed. * Niffty is younger than Baxter, Mimzy, Alastor, and Angel Dust, but is older than Husk, Crymini, and Vaggie since she died in the 1950s. * There are theories by fans that believe that Niffty died due to a disease that hasn't been cured yet, since she died in the fifties. And, if so, that would also explain her germ-a-phobe personality. Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Main characters Category:Happy Hotel staff